


Tú eres Robín, yo soy Batman

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Complete, Español | Spanish, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Party, Teenagers, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Donde Stiles y Derek tienen un pleito de disfraces para la fiesta de una cierta pelirroja y al final ninguno de los dos se vuelve Robín, porque nadie en la vida quiere ser el joven superhéroe.Sterek One-shot





	Tú eres Robín, yo soy Batman

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado en Wattpad y en Amor yaoi.

—¡Mira! Es de tu talla con esto sin duda ganaremos el concurso.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto vio las medias verdes horribles del traje, aun no puede creer que Stiles le convenciera de hacer semejante estupidez. La razón era que Lydia había hecho una fiesta de disfraces y Stiles estuvo molestándole mucho para que fuera con él y la verdad, nunca le agradó mucho la idea de ir aunque su manada estuviera ahí, pero Derek Hale tenía principios y uno de ellos era que ese, jamás usaría un disfraz, pero el adolescente fue muy hábil convenciéndolo  y ahora que ya le había prometido a Stiles que lo haría, que sería su pareja en el estúpido concurso de disfraces que Lydia había planeado para la fiesta, solo porque el estúpido Scott ya tenía un disfraz y no podía hacer esas ridiculeces con él. Estuvo enojado un momento cuando Stiles le confeso eso, pero lo olvido casi de inmediato, entre besos y mimos.

—No quiero ser Robín, Stiles — rezongo de repente el lobo mientras quitaba de un manotazo las medias verdes del traje que le enseñaba el castaño—. Ya te lo dije, si quieres que vaya contigo y todo ese puñado de adolescentes hormonados, seré Batman.

—Estás loco —exclamo el adolescente volviendo a sujetar el traje—.  El traje ya lo tengo, no compraré otro solamente porque tú no quieras ser Robín. Me prometiste que seríamos pareja de disfraces ¿Qué mejor pareja que Batman y Robín?

— Batman y Joker ¿quizás? O tal vez Batman y Catwoman — pregunto alzando su ceja.

— ¿Te disfrazarías de Catwoman? —Stiles se tapó la boca y se sonrojo al imaginar al intimidante lobo disfrazado de gatito, con ese traje ajustado de cuero… apretando ciertas partes…

«No, no Stiles, no es momento de pensar en esa clase de cosas» se dijo tratando de que esa imagen en la cabeza le trajera algún incidente en esa tienda.

— No, obvio no —el hombre lo miro de arriba abajo y después sonrió—. Tú serías más indicado para eso.

Stiles frunció el ceño y aparto sus manos de la boca, formando una perfecta “o” con sus labios y después haciendo un puchero bastante tierno, a veces cuando el castaño hacía esa clase de expresiones Derek recordaba lo joven que era, sonrió simplemente porque aquello le dio gracia y siguió buscando entre el estante.

— ¿A qué te refieres Sourwolf? ¡Ya te dije, seré Batman! —sentenció.

— ¿Y por qué no me disfrazo de Superman? Vendría bien, después de todo son compañeros de la Justicie League ¿No? —dijo tras encontrar el disfraz del nombrado superhéroe, analizándose en ese traje y pensando si le iría bien— . Así yo sería Superman y tú serías Batman, seríamos una perfecta pareja ¿no crees?

Stiles arqueo una ceja y después negó con la cabeza, era bizarro imaginar al moreno en ese traje.

— No, ni siquiera te pareces a Superman*, seríamos el hazme reír de toda la fiesta en lugar de la pareja perfecta.

Derek frunció el ceño y devolvió el traje del lugar donde lo saco, el adolescente le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Por muy enamorado que estuviera de él, Stiles era un chico muy difícil de complacer. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que quien se parecía más a Batman era él y no Stiles? Harto de la situación, reflexionó y se dio por vencido. Después de todo, Stiles no cambiaría de opinión.

—Está bien, seré Robín —dijo derrotado y aceptando el traje que le había escogido.

Los ojitos de Stiles brillaron de la emoción, y fue directamente a la caja para pagar por el traje que ya había escogido para el hombre, pensando que definitivamente iban a ganar el concurso de Lydia.

(...)

Llego a la fiesta al cabo de unas horas después de haber acompañado a Derek por el traje de Robín.

Stiles estaba emocionado de poder al fin estrenar su traje de Batman “The dark knight” se le veía genial aunque no tuviera los músculos necesarios para llenar ese papel, pero tenía estilo y Batman era su personaje favorito de DC. Saludo a sus compañeros y bebió una bebida mientras esperaba a su compañero,  Derek no iba con él pero si no aparecía le metería un par de balas por el recto. Lydia iba vestida de una bruja, la más bonita de todo cabe destacar, y cuando le vio fue a saludarlo, no pregunto por el lobo y simplemente se limitó a decir.

—El concurso empieza a las diez, no lo olvides —murmuró antes de perderse de vista, Stiles solo asintió aunque no le veía más.

Quiso centrarse en el ambiente del lugar estaba súper bien y la música combinaba muy con la fiesta, sin duda Lydia Martín podía organizar fiestas inolvidables, bebió un poco más de su ponche y a lo lejos pudo ver a  su amigo Scott con un disfraz muy obvio que le hizo desear darle un golpe en la cara.

—¿Eres un hombre lobo, en serio? ¿No pudiste imaginar un mejor disfraz que ese?

El moreno le regalo una sonrisa pícara y estúpida.

—No soy un simple lobo, mírame bien, tengo el disfraz que uso Michael Jackson en su vídeo de Thriller, bueno el de la película de en su vídeo —aclaró mostrando su vestuario—. Y tú eres Batman ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— Maldito, tú deberías ser Robín y no un jodido Jackson vestido de hombre lobo —golpeó el hombro de su amigo y frunció el ceño como si eso le molestara.

— Viejo, nadie quiere ser Robín —respondió Scott riendo un poco más por la cara que hizo su amigo—. Bueno, ¿Con quién concursaras?

—¡Con mi Robín por supuesto! —gruño como si eso fuera lo más obvio del universo, Scott abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¿Realmente convenciste a alguien para que se disfrazará de Robín? ¿A quién?

—A Derek —contesto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo.

Scott alzo una ceja y boqueo sin saber que decir, eso era incluso más sorprendente.

— ¡No hablas en serio! —murmuró el chico abriendo demasiado los ojos—. ¿Dónde está? —pregunto entusiasmado y observando a todos los chicos de la fiesta, deseando con ansias de ver al todo poderoso alfa Derek Hale con un traje por demás fuera de su contexto de chico malo

— Aun no llega —respondió el otro adolescente mirando el ponche de su vaso—. Pero llegará en cualquier momento.

Stiles bebió del vaso lo que restaba y se alejó de su amigo con la excusa de tener que ir al baño.

Miro la hora, 9:30, a veinte minutos de comenzar el concurso y Derek todavía no llegaba, estaba muy decidido a marcar el número del Sourwolf pero tenía miedo que le gritara por el aparato. Se apartó de la multitud que bailaba y bebía felices, tenía un vaso nuevo lleno de ponche, y los nervios le hacían sentirse un poco asustado. La música a tope ya no le parecía genial y la multitud solo hacía que se su estrés aumentará.

Estaba en la oscuridad de un rincón cuando de pronto choco de espaldas con alguien. Al voltear, realmente sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta.

— ¡Derek! —dijo ahogando un grito—. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Le guardo la retaguardia a mi Batman —murmuró tomando de las caderas al joven castaño y acercándolo más a él. Stiles se sonrojo ante los actos y las palabras del hombre lobo, se hizo para atrás para evitar al sourwolf.

— ¡Derek! —exclamo con el corazón en un puño, ahora nervioso de la situación comprometedora—. El concurso está por empezar.

Derek no le hizo caso se acercó lo que Stiles se había alejad, tomándole de la muñeca con fuerza para después abrir con la otra mano una puerta cercana a ellos para encerrarse ahí, era un armario bastante grande (típico de un Martín) pero no lo suficiente como para que estuvieran apartados, Stiles tenía la mejilla pegada a la pared y Derek estaba detrás suyo, con su pelvis presionando su trasero y el castaño teniendo el brazo doblado detrás de la espalda hacía todo mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era, por lo menos para él

— ¿Qué haces Derek? Nos perderemos el concurso ¿No puedes... —quiso resistirse pero con los movimientos del lobo era difícil hacer algo como aquello, todo a su alrededor comenzó a generar un calor abochornante que le estaba cegando todo—. ¿No puedes esperar a que estemos en el auto o que lleguemos al loft?

— No puedo resistir, ¿Sabes? Lo correcto del shipeo de Batman y Robín es que Batman se la meta a Robín —dijo Derek comenzando a hacer más marcado su movimiento, haciendo énfasis en la dureza de cierta zona sobre el trasero de Stiles, quien no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía—. Pero cuando te vi, no pude evitar pensar que es más sexy cuando se la meten a Batman*.

Stiles trago saliva sonoramente y trato de alejarse de él una vez más, cosa imposible al estar en un lugar tan " pequeño y porque se trataba de Derek, un jodido hombre lobo y  estaba duro, no podía librarse de eso, y ¿para que engañarse? Deseaba sentir ese bulto más, sin duda sí el Sourwolf buscaba que se excitará y le hiciera rogar por algo más subido de tono, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Todo era demasiado fogoso y Stiles estaba deseando que llegase a ser más explícito. Comenzó a mover las caderas y recibió una fuerte nalgada que realmente le cortó el rollo.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? —exclamo enojado, porque no le iba eso de ser golpeado cuando estaban haciendo algo como _eso_.

— Se supone que eres Batman, no creo que el haría lo que has hecho —bufo el lobo y Stiles frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tampoco Robín!

Entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo el traje del moreno. Mallas azules, botines rojos y una capa del mismo tono detrás de él… Sera cabrón…

— Creí que sería mejor que Superman se la metiera a Batman ¿Tú qué piensas? —dijo antes de que Stiles mencionara algo sobre su traje.

Le dio otra nalgada haciendo que aguantará un gemido, pero ahora que estaba enojado por no tener a Derek disfrazado como él quería, no podía dejarse llevar por la excitación que de pronto esas nalgadas le provocaban ni por el vaivén experto de las caderas del estúpido Sourwolf ¡El cabrón no se lo merecía! El ruido de la música era muy alta y el vaivén se volvía más fuerte a su vez, porque a pesar de ello, de que Stiles estuviera a punto de rogarle,  no dejaría que Derek arruinará más su noche (aunque el sexo no arruinaba nada, nunca)

— Suéltame, me lastimas —gimió sabiendo que el lobo lo solitaria, ese era uno de sus talones de Aquiles, no podía lastimar al humano y justo cuando lo dejo libre su mano, Stiles pudo levantarse mejor, pudiendo así encarar al lobo y eso saco un gruñido de disgusto por parte de Derek.

Lo acorralo de nuevo y beso sus labios con pasión, acercando sus caderas al cuerpo del hombre. Joder, todo era perfecto para follar, pero Stiles estaba muy sentido con Derek, realmente quería verlo de Robín.

— Calma lobito —dijo Stiles apartando sus labios del Sourwolf—. ¿Crees qué te voy a recompensar cuando estas vestido de Superman? Ni lo sueñes.

El hombre lobo frunció el ceño, que significaba algo así como un "Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a follar"

—Mira, hagamos esto. Si ganamos el concurso, hago lo que tú quieras pero si no, bueno, ya pensaré en un castigo para ti.

Stiles se escapó de Derek antes siquiera que este reaccionará, dejándolo en el armario no solo con su expresión de "Te dolerá mucho después incluso si no ganamos" sino también con una enorme erección en los pantalones.

Aunque a Stiles no le importaba, porque Derek debía entender que a Batman nunca le daban por atrás, ¡JAMÁS!*

**Author's Note:**

> N.A  
> *Es obvio que es una referencia a que Tyler es el actor de superman en Super Girl, el comentario que hizo Stiles es algo que yo pienso (no me fusilen) solo viví enamorada toda mi vida de Tom Welling y no puedo ver a Tyler como superman, pero funciana, lo hace bien.  
> *La segunda es otro gusto personal, me gusta Batman siendo uke, porque su personalidad solitaria me hace pensar que le gusta que le den amor y atención, esa que nunca pudo satisfacer al quedarse solo tan joven. Porque se ve más a que le gustan las cosas rudas y el amor entre hombres.


End file.
